Because I Believe in Happy Endings
by NoseBitingTeacup
Summary: Side-story/Sequel to "The Chaos in my Life"; Sirius' point of view (still 3rd person narrator). Do not read if you want aforementionned fic to remain a "tragedy"! 'Getting her was no problem, really, but keeping her, not so much. She went against everything he believed in.'
1. A Certain Ravenclaw

**Okay, so I really couldn't resist posting this already, but just know the wait's going to be longer than for **_**The Chaos in my Life**_**, simply because I haven't written all the chapters yet. I was just too excited to wait.**

**I should say that, if you're confused, then my automatic answer would be to read **_**The Chaos in my Life**_**, 'cause this is the side-story/sequel to it.**

**Please review! I'd love to hear what you think of it!**

**This new fic is dedicated to **BeardyBob**, because you, my friend, are great! ;)**

"Oomph!" A brunette exclaimed as Sirius bumped into her, books flying everywhere─ books _she_ was carrying, obviously, the infamous Black did not stoop so low as to be caught with _books_, unless they were Quidditch-related.

"Whoa! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" he exclaimed, while looking her up and down. Her figure was attractive, and he was sure he had seen her a few times, but she was not in his year: _that_ he would remember.

"It's fine, don't worry," she said as she colleted her books and struggled to keep them all in her arms.

"Wait, I'll help you," he offered. He grabbed the books left on the floor and piled them up in her arms, the books now reaching her chin. He couldn't help thinking that her posture─ barely managing to keep all the books there, but still smiling at him for his help─ was impossibly cute. "That's a lot of books," he stated, impressed. She rolled her eyes, unimpressed, and he smirked. "You must be a Ravenclaw."

"_Enchantée_," she said, smiling too, but Sirius couldn't help but shiver slightly in repulsion at the reminder of his _lovely_ family─ French was something the pureblood society took pride in speaking. The Ravenclaw didn't notice. "You caught me there. And _you_ must be Sirius Black."

He grimaced. "Damn, and I thought I would go unnoticed." He _had_ been here to escape the masses of birds running after him, as well as a few Slytherins he had… angered earlier in the day.

She raised her lovely eyebrow. "You're around Ravenclaws in this part of the castle. We _know_."

He couldn't help it, he laughed. The idea was just too much fun. _We know_, she had said, with this air of superiority, when she really knew nothing at all, that it was almost sad. Her outraged air made him bark with laughter again, when he had looked down at her as he attempted to calm down.

"Excuse me," she said with a sneer he thought only Slytherins could muster. "Nice talking to you, but I have places to go to, and work to do." She purposefully pushed him as she passed him, showing her annoyance.

"Wait!" he cried, desperatly trying to sober up─ he _really_ didn't want to loose such a cute and amusing face so easily. "I didn't mean it like that! Come on, I'm sorry, little Ravenclaw!"

She cringed and started walking more briskly, apparently not liking the demeaning nickname. Sirius grabbed her arm to stop her and spun her around, making her end up right in front of him─ he was really tempted to kiss her, but he refrained, knowing she wouldn't appreciate it. Instead, he smiled almost wickedly and grabbed half of her pile of books as she was absorbed in the contemplation of his face─ which he knew to be extremely attractive, in all modesty. He was already walking off when she reacted.

"Hey, Black!" she cried, so very obviously confused it was almost painful to not laugh at her, "My books! Give them back!"

Sirius turned around. "I'll carry them for you, come on. And it's Sirius, not Black." He attempted to walk backwards, but quickly stopped as he almost tripped─ thankfully, she didn't notice.

She puffed in a very endearing manner before caving. "Fine. I'm going to the Ravenclaw common room," she declared imperiously, and walked off, having caught up with him.

As they reached the entry to the Ravenclaw common room, he quickly knocked using the bronze eagle knocker, which he knew was their way of getting in, before she could. Proving to her that he could also use his brains was probably the best way for her to let him get closer to her, he decided. "Trust me," he told her as she openned her mouth in protest. She sighed, very clearly not trusting him, which made him smile.

"Why do we name?" the Eagle asked, which Sirius was not expecting at all─ he had never tried getting in before, a… friend of his had simply told him to knock to get in.

He thought about it for a while, before turning to the Ravenclaw: "Do we have to give him a reasoning, or just an answer?"

She shrugged. "An answer, mostly."

He smiled winningly, sure of his reasonning, and turned back to the eagle. "Property defines us," he declared proudly. He didn't see the brunette grimace behind his back, absorbed as he was in his self-congratulation: the door had openned after the eagle had commented with a short "bold"─ well, he sure hoped so!

Sirius stepped in, confident as always, and glanced around─ he was a bit confused, not to say disgusted, as there were books everywhere, and the brunette was bringing more. "Come on, little Ravenclaw," he said happily as she was still stuck outside, staring wide-eyed at him─ he loved to see that reaction on people.

"You… answered. Correctly. The Eagle let you in," she sputtered, at loss.

He refrained from laughing at her adorable face, and stuck to a smirk. "Obviously. So, where should I put your books?"

She blinked, confused again. Sirius loved the fact that he could mess with her mind so much, and that she looked cute in the process. "Er… on the table next to the window, please. Yeah, that one," she added as he strolled over to the only table that was in the sun light. She put down her books next to the pile he had carried, and settled down, arranging her affairs in a meticulous way so that everything was within reaching distance. He watched her do so, fascinated, before he remembered that his fellow Marauders were probably wondering what he was doing in Ravenclaw tower for so long─ well, not exactly _wondering_, just curious. Plus, they had planned to prank another group of _defenceless_ Slytherins, and he was going to be late.

"Well, hope to see you again…?" he trailed off, waiting for her name.

"Oh," she exclaimed, almost shocked. "Violine. Violine Azuree Ravenclaw."

Sirius really liked her name, but he decided that it was too much of a mouthful. Inspired by his answer to the bronze eagle, he decided that nicknaming her was probably for the best. He winked at her as he left with a "See you, Zuree". Sirius could feel her eyes on him as he left, and smiled to himself as he went to meet with his comrades in pranks.


	2. Brain Damage

**First off, thank you so much, **Henny B-F-R**, **BeardyBob**, **xxSiriusxxforeverxx**, and **thecolorsparkle** for your wonderful reviews. They mean a lot! No, really.**

**I've been told that the way I write Sirius doesn't always seem very "Sirius-y", and I have to admit that's true… I don't really know why I wrote him so different, but to me it doesn't appear wrong. If you feel like it's too unlike him, don't hesitate to tell me: I'm still trying to write **_**Sirius**_**, not just using his name :p**

**Oh, yeah, I before I forget:**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**Please review!**

Sirius found himself thinking more and more about a certain little Ravenclaw as the weeks went by, and went out of his way to see her─ he even went to the Library, as he knew that was were he would find her more often than not.

It therefore came as no surprise to James, Remus, and Peter when he decided to stay in school for Christmas, rather than going to the Potters', when they saw Azuree's name appear on the list of students staying for the holidays. He did not fool his friends when he kept repeating it was because he didn't like Christmas and didn't want to ruin it for them with his depressed mood.

"Don't muck around, Padfoot, yeah? Do something useful with your free time," James' eyes twinkled with malice. "I don't know, something like… studying in the Library?" HIs face broke into a full grin as the other two Marauders snickered silently, placing their trunks next to James' in the suitcase compartment of the train. Sirius ignored their idiotic antics and hugged them─ _manly_, please─ goodbye as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. The train whistled, signaling its imminent departure.

"Write us the details!" James shouted at him from his window, as the train started slowly and noisily.

"Whatever, Prongs!" he yelled at him as the train left, waving at them for a while.

It was now dinner-time, and Sirius was hungry. He quickly left the common-room and reached the Great Hall, his stomach a grumbling void. The Great Hall was depressingly silent. He took in the little number of students present─ they were about fifteen or so, which was probably the reason for the heavy quiet─, and especially the form of a little brunette sitting at the Ravenclaw table, reading and eating at the same time. Seeing there was no one of interest at his own table, he sat down in front of her. She looked up at him with a curious glance.

"I didn't know you were staying for the holidays, Sirius," she commented. "I mean, I saw _Regulus_ leave, and I know you don't get along well, but wouldn't you be spending Christmas with your family?" He forced his expression to remain passive.

"Uh, no, not spending the holidays there. It's too depressing," he answered evasively. She didn't need to know _everything_ about him, he decided. It was only the second time they actually spoke, in fact , if you considered it that way─ they had bumped into each other a few times, but never really talked much: she was always rushing off to some class or other.

She sent him a knowing look. "Tell me about it."

"So, I'm guessing you don't enjoy a family Christmas either?" he asked, surprised.

"I enjoy neither," she said shortly, ending the conversation as she focused back on her book, the topic obviously annoying her. He obliged, and simply grabbed food to fill in the not-so-discrete emptiness where he was convinced his stomach was supposed to be.

Sirius only noticed she was staring at him when he looked up after a very audible sigh. "What is it?" he asked, his mouth full─ this would be the translation of "mwumph ish it?".

She sighed again, frowning. "Do you always eat this way?" she asked instead.

"Well, yes," he reflected─ "mwell, yesh".

"Don't you have any table manners? You're simply… stuffing your face," she said, making a disgusted grimace.

He smiled at her goofily─ after swallowing, thankfully, Azuree thought. "I just enjoy pissing my dear mother off."

"Is that really a valid excuse for eating with no manners whatsoever in front of others?" she asked him, an eyebrow raised.

He shrugged non-commmittaly. "The habit took over, and I personnally don't really care…"

She suppressed a smile as she answered him. "_Obviously_, you don't see yourself eat. Although, I suppose your friends eat the same way you do."

He looked thoughtful. "I'd never noticed." He then smirked. "I guess you'd have to eat with us, to make sure."

She smiled. "Right. Or, I could just ask another Gryffindor."

"What a weird question. They'll think you're mad."

"Probably. But I do believe it's the safer option," she told him seriously.

He guffawed loudly, and she sent a _Silencio_ his way before the entirety of the Hall was staring at them.

Sirius shot her a slightly annoyed glare before he took the charm off himself─ he was a seventh year, after all, and non-verbal spells were something he had mastered quite rapidly─ and skillfully, if he may add himself.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked, which earned him an impressed glance from the Ravenclaw across from him. "There are _fifteen_ students here, Zuree, the attention won't kill you, you know," he told her, amused, by now.

"I hate being the one to break the silence somewhere," she told him curtly.

"I _knew_ being in the library damaged your brain," he exclaimed. She shot him a stern look. "What?"

"Thank you for the 'damaged brains' comment, I really appreciate it, but I now have work to do, in the place where my brain is apparently sure to be further 'damaged'," she announced, packing her things.

He grabbed her wrist. "Aw, come on, don't be like that. I'm only kidding, you know." He shot her a smile. "Hell, if you want, I'll even come with you."

She frowned at that. "What for? I'm going to work, not engage in conversation. You don't strike me as the type to work, much less study."

He smiled at her, releasing her wrist. "I'm sure I could damage my brain a bit for you."

The corners of her lips tugged upwards at that. "Well, then, I'll see you there. I'm sure you'll want to finish your dinner first."

"Right," he agreed, and turned his attention back to his plate as she walked off.

He wasn't really sure why he had offered to go to the Library with her. To study. Surely, he had gone out of his mind. He _never_ studied─ well, let's go for 'rarely': Moony had forced him once or twice.

Sure, he liked her. Sure, he wanted to spend some time with her. But it wasn't as if she was the first bird he had gone after, and never had he _ever_ spent time in the Library, of all places, with them─ sitting around watching someone work didn't really sound like something he'd do.

He hadn't even thought when he had made that proposition to her, he had just acted─ which really wasn't unusual for him, but it had never had had such a negative 'aftertaste' to it.

Who was he kidding, anyway? He wasn't even _feeling_ a negative whatever-you-want-to-call-it. That was just his brain telling him he _should_, and he knew it.

Shaking his head and grabbing his stuff, Sirius made his way to the Library, pushing all those stupid thoughts away. He had never been one to worry about consequences. Maybe he could make something fun out of it?

You should try everything at least once, after all.


	3. Ah, Snow

**Thank you, so much **BeardyBob** :D**

**And thank you too, **xxSiriusxxforeverxx**, but you know, don't worry, it didn't make me feel bad at all, ya know? It's nice to know you care enough to call me out on it (now it's my turn, because apparently I made you feel bad about your comment :p ) And no worries, I don't plan on abandoning it any time soon.**

**Well, here goes :**

**(please review!─ just because it's in brackets doesn't mean it's less important… just sayin' :p )**

It was now the third time that Sirius found himself in the Library, and he was still _bored_ as hell. What had he been on when he had offered to stay with her? It wasn't clean, that's for sure. The worst part was, he kept doing it. Whatever it was, he wasn't stopping. Once was fine. Twice… already a bit much. Thrice─ thrice was abnormal. Thrice meant there could be a fourth time. Thrice meant something was up, and Sirius was _not_ okay with that. He had yet to engage in another 'proper' conversation with her. He had spent both previous sessions just looking at her work─ _please_, you thought _he_ worked?─ and something was telling him that if she asked him to come next time, he still would. With the excuse that nothing was going on anyways, of course. Because he'd have to be as stupid as Prongs to actually go back to something he found boring, just so he could stare at some chick. Right?

_Shit_. No, no , no. There was no way. No way, you hear? He hadn't talked to her much─ _oh, because Prongs talked to Lily much when he decided she was it?_ A sarcastic voice asked in his head. He ignored it. Well, he tried, because that voice was getting consistently louder and more and more annoying as days─ heck, hours─ went by. Maybe he was as mad as the rest of his psychotic family. Yeah, that was probably it.

Zuree passed her quill on her lips, thinking. Sirius found himself hypnotized, all thoughts cleared. Left, right. Left, right. He closed his eyes. He was _not_─ _do you hear, you there, in my head?_─ going to stare helplessly at her lips, amazed at how soft they looked, how pink they were, and how they would feel if he were to touch them with his, and what they would… No. _No_. Merlin's pink ribbon, he was _not_ thinking about that.

"Are you okay?" Azuree whispered to him.

He looked up to see her staring at him. He frowned, unsure of why she was asking─ he _hoped_ he wasn't that transparent. "Sure. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you've been shaking your head for the past minute or so, and you look like a right fool." She smirked at that, and he had to figt the urge to stare at her lips again.

"Oh. I hadn't realised, sorry. It was just… a bad thought." _Right_, the voice that seemed to have established itself in his head drawled. _Bad_. He ignored it. "Are there some books you want me to put back?" he suddenly asked as he got up.

"You leaving?"

"Nah, just taking a stroll around the Library. My legs are hurting," he told her, which was true, of course, but he also needed to stop _looking_ at her for a while, just so he could clear his head, because this really wasn't good for his dwindling sanity.

She handed him a huge pile of books, and Sirius wondered how long they had been here. _Oh, so you're bored, but you don't know how long it's been? Not bored enough to check the time, are we?_ He sighed. He looked outside a window, and sure enough, it was getting dark. He had been here a whole _freakin'_ afternoon. For the third time. In a row.

He stopped at the window. Oh, Merlin. He hadn't even noticed. A huge smile broke out on his face. This was perfect.

Suddenly in a hurry, he messily put the books back─ well, _most_ of them ended up in the right place─ and rushed back to their table.

"Zuree, you have got to see this!"

She frowned at him. "See what?"

He packed his stuff, then went to go for hers.

"What _are_ you doing, Sirius? I can't leave yet, I haven't finished my essay!" she whisper-shouted. "And don't touch my stuff!" she all but screeched.

"Oh, come on," he sighed exasperatedly. "You have the whole week to do your work. Please, will you come with me?" he pleaded.

It was her turn to sigh. "Can't you just tell me?"

"Nope," he answered, amused. "Come on, Zuree, I'm sure you'll like it."

She didn't answer, but she started packing her things, which he took to be a positive thing. He dragged her out of the library, and up to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Okay, put down your stuff, and dress warm. We're going outside," he declared happily.

"Are you out of your mind? It's almost dinner, I'm hungry, and it's probably freezing outside, as well!"

"Please, Zuree…" he pleaded childishly.

She sent him a glare and turned to use the knocker.

"I'll be right back," he told her─ there was no way he was letting her get away from this. "And don't think you can escape me, you know I can get in."

She rolled her eyes, but he had already sprinted off.

When she came back out of the Ravenclaw common room, Sirius was waiting for her. He smirked, and she shrugged.

"So, I take it you're coming?" he asked malisciously.

"Oh, shut it, Black," she retorted playfully.

He gave up all pretense and grabbed her wrist, dragging her along the corridors until they reached a door he knew would lead outside.

"Ready?"

She smiled. "Only if you go first."

He openned the door and stepped out, Azuree on his heels. They walked─ more like fighting their way through the thick layer of snow─ for a bit, silently looking around.

When he stopped, she looked around expectantly, but only to find the same white emptiness that had been there all along.

"So? What's the big deal?" she asked.

He opened his arms for a dramatic effect. "This!" he exclaimed happily, looking at her. When she frowned, he expanded on his thoughts. "This, the snow! Merlin's blue and green sweater, Zuree, don't tell me you don't like the snow!"

"You know, I don't think Merlin wore sweaters, Sirius," she commented lightly.

"I know, that's the point!" he told her excitedly. "But you didn't answer my question. Don't you like the snow?"

She shrugged non-committaly, looking towards the castle. It was so beautiful in the dim light, and the white on its roofs. "Sure. Everyone loves snow."

"I'm not asking you about the rest of the sodding world, Zuree. What do _you_ think about snow?" he said, more serious, this time.

"Yes," she sighed. "Yeah, Sirius, I love snow." She looked at him just in time to see a snowball flying in her direction. "Hey! That's cheating, that is!" She bent down quickly to grab enough snow to throw some back at him, and then, it was full-on war.

Sirius ducked her throws, cursing at the fact that she could aim so well after one of her snowballs hit him square on the face. It was dark now, and this time either he didn't know how long it had been since they had started. He could barely make out her figure─ _which is pretty attractive, huh?_ The mystery voice snidely commented. _Oh, shut up_, he answered. Although, really, he couldn't deny it. He forcefully shut out his thoughts and focused again on the snowball fight.

Snowball in hand, he snuck up to her─ she had lost sight of him, he had deduced when snowballs weren't hitting him anymore.

"Sirius?" she shouted. "Come on, where are you?"

He was right behind her, and he was preparing to hit her with his last snowball before they called it quits─ he could tell she was getting spooked, but he just couldn't resist─, when she turned around briskly.

And suddenly, the thoughts were back, those who told him that he should just kiss her, kiss her right now, and then he found his lips on hers, and it felt oh-so-good, so he continued, even when he saw she was raising her hand with a snowball in it to his face, he continued to kiss her, and then the snowball was gone, and she was kissing him back, and it felt so, so good, and she tasted so nice, and her lips were so soft, and moving with his, and he never wanted this to end.

"Sirius…" she whispered when they stopped long enough to catch their breath.

But he didn't want to talk, he didn't want to think, and if you asked him, which you really shouldn't in that moment, they had stopped for far too long, and so his lips crashed back onto hers, and she let him, and she kissed him back, and _Merlin_, why did they _have_ to breathe, why did they have to stop again, when all he wanted to do was this?


End file.
